Decisiones
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores... en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores, en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte. One Shot!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 _Si hay amor en esta vida,_

 _No hay obstáculo que no pueda ser vencido._

 _Por cada tirano, una lágrima por el indefenso,_

 _En cada alma perdida, los huesos de un milagro,_

 _Por cada soñador, un sueño._

 _Somos imparables…_ _si tenemos algo en que creer._

 ** _Waiting for love-Aviicii_**

 ** _._**

 _Un paso más, sólo… un paso más…_

" _¡Chat Noir!" Puede escucharla gritando, puede escucharla por primera vez sintiendo verdadera preocupación por el._

 _Pero es tarde y él ya ha tomado su decisión, no ha podido dormir durante semanas pensando en cómo escapar de la decisión que algún día vendría inevitablemente. Se da la media vuelta al borde del risco y la mira, puede recordar cuantas cosas han pasado juntos y como se ha sentido estar espalda a espalda luchando con ella, puede sentir que no importe cuanto tiempo pase, él la seguirá amando._

 _Ha escogido el día, ha revisado y arreglado hasta el último detalle, porque si comete un solo error terminará perdiendo todo. El cielo está negro y la lluvia cae a cantaros, pero él puede verla con claridad, la expresión aterrorizada en su rostro. Esa una imagen que se quedará grabada como fuego en su memoria, la imagen de la heroína de París destrozada y perdida. Un nudo sube por su garganta, y aunque quiere retroceder y decir que está bromeando, no puede. Es demasiado tarde._

" _Ha sido un placer, conocerla, my lady." Mantiene su voz alegre hasta el último momento._

 _Sonríe, cierra los ojos…_

… _y salta._

.

.

.

.

Fingir su muerte ha sido complicado.

Adrien estornuda sobre su desayuno y observa con ojos vacíos el titular del periódico.

 **CHAT NOIR MUERE.**

Desvía la mirada y mira su desayuno con desgana, ha perdido el apetito.

Han pasado dos semanas desde ese día y todavía tiene pesadillas. Abandonar su identidad de héroe le ha hecho sentir horrible, lo único que realmente le apasionaba y le hacía sentir emocionado se ha ido, y todo parece ir en retroceso.

Desde las inundaciones de hace dos semanas todo se ha vuelto muy sombrío, es cierto, él y Ladybug han evitado que alguien muriera y ella ha usado sus poderes para restaurar la paz en París una vez más, pero después de haberse "suicidado" todos lucen tristes. Le molesta, no puede negarlo, porque simplemente le parece que los medios de comunicación y la gente están siendo hipócritas. Ellos nunca le habían dado ningún crédito a la hora de salvarlos y normalmente parecían indiferentes e irritados cuando él hablaba o intervenía.

Lo entendía, entendía que a ellos no les gustaba él porque su actitud muchas veces era poco profesional, pero lo que no entendía era como ellos podían fingir que alguna vez habían simpatizado con él. Habían hecho un funeral para él, y todos habían estado ahí, _llorando_. Luego para acabar las cosas, la ciudad parecía estar de luto, y como por arte de magia todos lo amaban.

"¿Leyendo el periódico?" La calmada voz de Nathalie le sobresalta. "No deberías leer esas cosas, Adrien, sabes lo que tu padre piensa de ello."

Adrien rueda los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para actuar tan habitualmente sumiso.

"Piensa que es inquietante porque cree que lo estoy considerando. No me voy a suicidar, Nathalie." _No otra vez_ Adrien agregó mentalmente. "La noticia ha estado saliendo en todos los medios de comunicación desde ese día, es inevitable no verla al menos diez veces por día."

Nathalie lo miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada, sólo negó la cabeza y le acercó un papel.

"¿Qué es?" Adrien se obligó a preguntar antes de tomarlo y mirarlo, un suspiro se escapó de su boca. "Oh, mi horario."

Ignorando la amargura en su voz, Nathalie lo dejó solo en el comedor.

Retroceso.

Todo estaba retrocediendo, su padre lo había sacado de la escuela de nuevo desde las inundaciones -por alguna absurda razón parecía creer que estar en la escuela iba a llevarlo a matarse- y había retomado su horario anterior para sus actividades del día, que no empezaban hasta la siguiente hora.

Se sentía solo.

Deseaba tener a Plagg sólo para hablar con alguien, pero no podía. Su miraculous había sido lo único que habían 'encontrado' de él después de una semana de una ardua búsqueda por su cuerpo. Sabía que Ladybug lo tenía ahora, pero también que Plagg se negaría a contarle nada. Había hablado con su Kwami desde el comienzo acerca de su decisión, y aunque no parecía aprobarlo del todo lo había entendido, le había prometido apoyo. Plagg no le contaría nada acerca de él aparte de lo que ella ya sabía. Habían terminado siendo cercanos, después de todo, Plagg era su amigo también.

Se sentía horrible, no le extrañaba para nada que su padre le hubiera contratado cerca de veinte psicólogos para él.

Gimió de frustración y se levantó de la mesa, su desayuno sin tocar.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras sí con seguro. Se tiró a su cama y miró su techo fijamente.

Su padre era Hawk Moth.

Adrien se dio la vuelta en su cama, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al portarretratos en la mesita cerca de su cama, la foto de su familia antes de la muerte de su madre le devolvió una mirada estática.

 _Su padre era Hawk Moth_.

Se había enterado un mes antes, después de haber visto lo que había detrás del retrato de su madre y haber esculcado en su oficina, a partir de ahí la unión de puntos había sido fácil.

La ha pasado mal, noches sin dormir contemplado su vida, buscando una solución. La hora de tomar una decisión había llegado demasiado pronto, y por primera vez en su vida había deseado la ignorancia. ¿Su padre o su identidad como súper héroe? No podía tener ambas, quién sabía qué pasaría si su padre se hubiera enterado de su identidad o si se hubiera enfrentado directamente a él sin saberla. No puede negarlo, la sola idea le hace temblar de miedo.

Miedo de perderlo.

Miedo de perder la confianza de Ladybug.

Miedo de decepcionar a todos.

Miedo de terminar cometiendo errores irreparables.

Miedo de lo que pasaría.

Es un cobarde, el piensa, pero realmente no quiere tomar esa decisión _¿El bien o su familia?_

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se ha sentido tan deprimido, pero él cree haber tomado la decisión correcta. El punto más neutralmente posible, el hijo de Hawk Moth, con las manos atadas, sin ningún papel en el juego. Ningún movimiento que tomar, ningún peso que llevar... Sólo un chico desafortunado, resignado a lo que su padre es, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo o estar en su contra.

Adrien cierra sus ojos.

Sólo espera no haberse equivocado.

* * *

 **Este fic se me ha ocurrido después de preguntarme cual sería la decisión de Adrien si se enterara que su padre es Hawk Moth (Se que no es oficial, pero** _ **todos**_ **sabemos que es así xD) De todas formas sólo es un one shot por ahora. A lo mejor me animo a escribir un long fic más adelante pero no creo que sea probable por ahora.**

 **También me he dado cuenta a que tiendo a cambiar los tiempos verbales un poco demasiado, espero que no les importe mucho porque sigo sintiendo que soy una principiante D:**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Si cometí algún error ortográfico o tienen alguna crítica constructiva o un halago no duden en hacérmelo saber! :D Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos ;D**

 **Saludos.**

 **Me.**


	2. Probabilidades

**Summary:** Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores, en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Probabilidades.

 _Vamos a recorrer el camino sin fin_

 _Escabullirnos donde sólo los ángeles pasan._

 _Cielo o infierno o algún punto intermedio._

 _Atraviesa tu corazón para llevarme cuando te marches._

 _No te vayas_

 _Por favor no te vayas…_

… _No te vayas sin mi_

 _ **C'est la mort- The civil war**_

 _ **.**_

No habían sido unas buenas semanas para Marinette, la mayor parte del tiempo, en público, se la había pasado fingiendo que estaba bien y en privado había permanecido encerrada en su habitación intentando -inútilmente- no llorar. Sus padres parecían sospechar algo, Marinette suponía que era por los ojos rojos e hinchados con los que bajaba a desayunar todos los días. Ella ya ni se molestaba en ocultárselos y evitaba a sus padres cada vez que los veía intentar iniciar una conversación dirigida a lo que le sucedía.

En la ciudad se respiraba un ambiente pesado, después de los últimos acontecimientos ningún otro akuma había atacado, algo que ella agradecía internamente, no creía poder luchar con normalidad sin tener un ataque de llanto por las cosas que le recordaban a Chat Noir.

Esa mañana se levantó con dificultad de su cama, quejándose en voz baja de manera malhumorada. La noche anterior no había dormido bien porque había estado despertándose bruscamente cada vez que comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, las imágenes parpadeantes y frescas de la razón de su llanto.

Se sentía mal, ella lo admitía, sentía como si estuviera arrastrando pesadas cadenas en el suelo todo el tiempo, asfixiándola lentamente. Lo único que quería era volver a la cama y ocultarse bajo sus cobijas, pero no podía, porque tenía que aparentar que no había nada mal con ella, que todo estaba bien, de modo que se vistió lentamente con desgana y tomó su bolsa para ir directamente a la escuela. Aceleró el paso mientras bajaba las escaleras e ignoró los débiles llamados de sus padres detrás de ella.

¿Qué si estaba arruinando su relación con sus padres? De alguna manera no sentía nada respecto a ello, no podía concentrarse en ese problema porque estaba atrapada en otro. Su estómago gruñó, pero ella lo ignoró, no había desayunado, pero era un precio a pagar para aplazar la charla con sus padres que probablemente no terminaría bien. _Nada bien._

Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando una mano la jaló a los baños, poco tiempo antes ella probablemente se habría resistido o al menos mirado la cara de su captor, pero no podía encontrar ningún sentimiento al respecto. Así que simplemente se dejó.

Marinette parpadeó con confusión cuando pudo concentrar sus ojos en la familiar cara frente a ella. Alya la había soltado y ahora estaba apoyada en un lavabo, apretándolo con fuerza.

"Te ves horrible." Marinette soltó sin mucho tacto, arrepintiéndose al momento al ver la cara de su mejor amiga. "Quiero decir ¿Pasa algo?"

Alya lucía desdichada, tenía el pelo revuelto, ojeras bajo los ojos y ojos rojos e hinchados -como los de Marinette esa mañana- además de su ropa arrugada y desarreglada.

"No puedo, Marinette, no puedo." Su labio estaba temblando y sus ojos se humedecieron. Marinette no lo pensó mucho, abrió los brazos y dejó que su mejor amiga llorara sobre ella ignorando la incomodidad que la pinchaba. "No puedo con la culpa."

Marinette le dio torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Intentando empujar la irritación y el cansancio que comenzaba a invadirla, Alya e _ra su mejor amiga_ , debería sentirse preocupada por ella. Pero no podía, y ello la aterraba, era como si su capacidad de sentir empatía de repente hubiera dejado de funcionar, o tal vez sólo estaba cansada. Cansada de hacer siempre sacrificios para el bien de los demás, antes lo hacía con gusto, pero ahora sólo quería que la dejaran en paz para ahogarse a sí misma.

"…video que puse e intenté quitarlo ¡Pero ya había personas que lo habían descargado!" Alya sollozó. Marinette parpadeó desconcertada, de repente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no sabía de lo que su amiga estaba hablando.

"Espera ¿Qué video?"

Su garganta se secó.

El funeral de Chat Noir había sido hace una semana _¿Cómo se habían enterado?_

 _¿Cómo era que las personas sabían lo que había pasado cuando la lluvia era tan espesa?_

Una horrible idea se formó en su mente.

¿Quién había estado cerca? ¿Quién había corrido la voz?

 _Alya estaba allí._

Alya se apartó y se llevó ambas manos a la cara sollozando descontroladamente antes de estirar su teléfono. Parecía ignorar que Marinette no parecía tener idea de que video hablaba y aun así sabía lo que había pasado.

Marinette tomó el teléfono de su amiga con manos temblorosas y observó la imagen del video pausado. Ella estaba ahí sonriendo con el pelo mojado, la mariposa recién purificada, y Chat Noir con una sonrisa relajada en sus labios. Tenía la duración de dos minutos. Los recuerdos parpadearon en su mente mientras un nudo subía a su garganta. No le puso play, no quería revivir otra vez el peor momento de su vida.

Bloqueó el teléfono y abrazó a su amiga tratando de no sentir la ira, la frustración y la amargura que comenzaba a llenarla. _Alya había hecho algo horrible._

Había publicado el suicidio de Chat Noir _en la web._

Como una especie de entretenimiento morboso, sólo para que las personas dejaran de estar aburridas.

La campana sonó y ambas se dirigieron al salón, Alya con la mirada al suelo y todavía hipando por el reciente llanto. Nadie le prestó atención porque la profesora acaba de entrar, ella no las regañó, sólo le dio una mirada de lástima a Alya antes de comenzar su clase.

Fue cuando Marinette notó que no había llevado a Tikki a clases, pero también cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente era lo mejor, porque Tikki la hubiera obligado a llevar a Plagg con ellas, algo que no soportaba. Plagg le recordaba a Chat Noir, lo que le hacía sentirse triste todo el día incluso aunque fuera totalmente diferente a su anterior portador. El Kwami era serio y cállado, y a todas las preguntas que habían intentado hacerle se había encogido los hombros con indiferencia. Era frío y a Marinette no le agradaba.

Estaba a mitad de la clase intentando no quedarse dormida cuando Alya le dio un codazo, una mirada vacilante en su rostro, en sus manos estaba su teléfono.

"Marinette, si Chat Noir tenía una identidad secreta." Ella susurró sin notar el dolor en la cara de Marinette. "¿No debió de haber salido una noticia acerca de su muerte? Ya sabes, como una persona normal… ¿O al menos su desaparición?"

Bueno, Marinette pensó, esa es una pregunta muy buena.

En realidad, no había visto ninguna noticia de algún chico desaparecido o muerto, pero eso no significaba nada, porque bien había podido ser un chico sin familiares ni amigos, como un chico del orfanato o con padres muy ocupados. ¿En realidad importaba? Iba a ayudar a Alya a buscar noticias, pero ella ya sabía que él estaba muerto. Plagg se los había dejado claro, diciendo que en realidad las razones del rubio tenían mucho crédito.

Algo que había hecho llorar a Marinette durante una hora seguida, porque Chat Noir era su compañero y su amigo ¿Cómo no había notado que algo mal estaba con él?

La clase de su profesora terminó y pasaron a educación física. Marinette estaba corriendo cuando sintió los bordes de conciencias volverse borrosos, mientras caía al suelo y escuchaba gritos preocupados y veía todo volviéndose oscuro recordó, lejanamente, que no había comido nada esa mañana. Mala decisión, ella supuso.

Dejándose llevar por la nada.

 _Proverbio de hoy: Todo se trataba sobre las probabilidades._

* * *

 **En realidad esto es como, uh, otro prologo desde el punto de vista de Marinette(? No estoy segura. De hecho, no sé porque estoy continuando este fic, pero lo estoy haciendo.**

 **Aunque si fuera ustedes no me haría muchas ilusiones :( Porque sigue la probabilidad de que lo abandone y dado que sólo he terminado un fic (Que de hecho es un one shot) son bastantes altas.**

 **Meh, en fin. Voy a turnarme lo capítulos como: Punto de vista de Marinette, punto de vista de Adrien. Y no sé si agregar romance o sólo dejarlo con la insinuación porque soy mala escribiendo romance, aunque puedo intentarlo.**

 **También voy a profundizar mucho los sentimientos de los personajes, así que va a ver mucho relleno, lo siento. No puedo resistirme a agregar drama.**

 **En fin.**

 **Saludos**

 **Me. :D**

 **PD: No sé si está bien para ustedes que escriba en comillas los diálogos, y si les molesta puedo cambiarlo :D Es sólo que me he acostumbrado un poco demasiado a escribir con comillas porque la mayoría de fics que leo están escritos de esa manera.**


	3. Negaciones

**Summary:** Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores, en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Negaciones. 

_Por mucho que me esfuerce nada va a cambiar_

 _Estoy segura de que, en el mañana, no habrá nada divertido._

 _Estoy cansada de caminar por los pensamientos negativos._

 _Las lágrimas caen, con los pensamientos negativos._

 _Algún día ¡Pensamientos positivos!_

 **Positive Thinking- Gumi**

 **.**

 _Depresión._

El veredicto es claro y dolorosamente simple, Adrien lo niega, sacude la cabeza con disgusto y cuando Natalie intenta ponerle una mano en el hombro se aleja con brusquedad y vuelve a encerrarse en su habitación. No quiere oír nada de eso, está cansado de todo el mundo, quiere alejarse de ellos, quiere que lo dejen en paz. Pasa una semana encerrado en su cuarto, no sale de su cama y a veces sólo come un bocado de la comida que dejan en la puerta de su habitación y el piensa, y piensa, ¿Cómo terminó de ese modo?

Es cuando comienza a darse cuenta de lo patético que se está comportando, pero el problema es que _no puede evitarlo_ , se está auto saboteando y no le importa en lo más mínimo. Es el viernes cuando decide que ha tenido suficiente, se levanta de su cama y come lo más decente que ha comido desde hace semanas. Pasa un tiempo moviéndose en cuarto, intentando no volver a acostarse en su cama a pesar de lo somnoliento que se siente, recuerda vagamente que el exceso de sueño era un síntoma, pero deshecha el pensamiento rápidamente.

Está anocheciendo cuando toma una decisión impulsiva. Se da una ducha larga dándose tiempo para pensar y cuando sale se siente humano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se pone una muda de ropa limpia y se mira frente a su amplio espejo. Se ve cansado.

El rubio suspira y comienza lentamente a arreglar su despeinado pelo como lo hacía antes comúnmente, sin embargo, todavía se ve pálido y cansado. Saca de un cajón una caja pequeña y la abre con facilidad, no le gusta usar maquillaje, pero muchas veces es necesario para sus sesiones de fotos. Se detiene ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una sesión de fotos? no cree que es muy importante pero normalmente su padre era bastante inflexible en lo que respectaba a ello.

Cuando termina luce normal, practica una sonrisa al espejo y su yo del pasado parece devolverle la sonrisa.

Entonces escapa de su casa.

Es fácil, la conoce como la palma de su mano, se esfuerza en ser silencioso mientras pasea por los pasillos, es sencillo y termina saliendo por la puerta delantera.

Al momento en que respira el aire de las calles de su ciudad siente un peso quitándose de encima, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invade mientras pasea con calma por las calles, no tiene prisa ni un lugar específico a donde ir así que sólo mira las vidrieras y los estantes de la tienda. Hay un ambiente suave cuando llega al parque, un grupo de turistas acaba de llegar e ignorantes a lo que sucedió descansan en el recién cortado césped. Están tomando fotos y hablando en voz baja entre ellos en inglés.

Adrien se detiene junto a una farola y con una suave sonrisa aspira la normalidad con que los extranjeros actúan, es calmante.

"¡Adrien!" Una voz suena detrás de él.

Se voltea y mira con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo que llega corriendo a su lado, parece sorprendido de verlo.

"¿Dónde estabas? Un día dejaste de asistir." Un tono de reproche se escapa de la voz de su amigo.

Adrien lo mira divertido.

"Cálmate, Nino, yo no tomé esa decisión." Él explica sin prisa. "Mi padre pareció pensar que la escuela era mala para mí o una cosa parecida."

La cara de Nino se arrugó con disgusto y desaprobación, como siempre que el tema sale a conversación.

"Enserio Adrien, debes dejar de dejar que tu padre tome las decisiones por ti." Hay una nota de preocupación.

Adrien le guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno, acabo de escapar de casa así que supongo que eso es un avance."

Nino parece entre incrédulo y encantado. Hablan un poco más antes que un emocionado Nino lo arrastre hacía al centro comercial.

"Los videojuegos que acaban de salir son de lo mejor." Nino habla alegremente mientras lo arrastra a la tienda de discos, películas y videojuegos. "Planeaba comprar uno el lunes, pero lo haré ahora ¡Quién sabe cuándo podremos jugar de nuevo!"

Adrien asiente distraídamente hacía su amigo y comienza a mirar los nuevos discos de música buscando algo que le llame la atención mientras Nino busca un videojuego. Está mirando un disco de una nueva artista cuando por el rabillo del ojo capta un familiar disco. Lo toma y deja que una sonrisa se deslice en sus labios, el disco es de Jagged Stone y la portada es la que su ex compañera, Marinette, diseñó. Recuerda haber estado emocionado por el autógrafo de Marinette en el disco que tiene guardado en su habitación, el recuerdo del akuma de Jagged Stone flashea por su mente y su sonrisa se desvanece.

La manera en que sus sentimientos caen tan bruscamente lo deja inmóvil y aterrado durante un par de segundos. Respira lentamente e intenta aclarar su mente sin resultado.

Depresión, él se recuerda amargamente, una pequeña distracción no va a curarla.

"¿Qué es?" La voz de Nino está llena de curiosidad mientras se acerca. "¿Un disco?"

Adrien finge una sonrisa.

"Es el disco que Marinette diseñó ¿Recuerdas?" Él muestra la portada luchando contra el sentimiento de desesperanza.

Una mirada de reconocimiento ilumina la cara de Nino cuando toma el disco antes de que una mirada de preocupación lo remplace.

"Hablando de Marinette…" él susurra repentinamente serio. "Esta mañana se desmayó en educación física."

Recordando lo tímida y amable que es su ex compañera frunce las cejas con preocupación mientras deja el disco en su lugar.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Nino toma el videojuego que ha elegido y Adrien lo sigue a la caja para pagar. Cuando sales el frío aire golpea a Adrien en la cara, Adrien se arrepiente por no haber traído ningún abrigo.

"Sus padres vinieron a hablar con nosotros, al parecer ella no ha desayunado desde hace semanas, estaban muy preocupados" Nino mira al cielo oscuro mientras caminan. "He escuchado que creen que ella tiene depresión y por ello nos han preguntado si la hemos notado extraña."

Adrien parpadea varias veces.

"¿Y es así?"

Nino se encoge los hombros.

"No, ella ha actuado normal, pero todos hemos escuchado la discusión que han tenido con ella en la enfermería." El moreno mete sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Creo que están siendo sobreprotectores, eso es todo. Después de todo lo que pasó la gente está tardando en superarlo."

Nino parece llegar al tema que quería tratar en primer lugar. Adrien siente como el poco buen ánimo que tenía desaparece, no quiere oír a su mejor amigo hablar sobre lo que pasó, no quiere oír a _nadie_ tan sólo mencionarlo. Adrien siente otro bajón de ánimo más fuerte que el anterior, su vista se vuelve borrosa durante unos momentos y su pecho comienza a doler.

Quiere volver a casa y esconderse bajo sus cobijas como lo ha hecho la última semana, quiere acurrucarse en el sillón de cuarto con una manta y mirar por la ventana para lamentarse de su horrible vida.

"Escuché que Ladybug encontró el miraculous de Chat Noir en el río hace dos semanas." Nino murmuró en voz baja. "Chloé la vio, fue la primera vez que la vi preocupada, dice que cuando Ladybug lo encontró no paraba de llorar."

Adrien se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, él sabía que estaba la probabilidad de que algo así pasaría, pero ero diferente oírlo que pensarlo. Una sensación de culpa se asentó en su estómago. Había sido egoísta, terriblemente egoísta y probablemente nunca se iba perdonar así mismo. Pero estaba hecho, no había nada que hacer.

Ha intentado no pensar en las consecuencias y en las cosas que tuvo que sacrificar porque no ayuda en su situación. Intenta ser positivo, pero le resulta difícil cuando se da cuenta de que cuando quitó su identidad de superhéroe su vida termina siendo un completo asco. E incluso desde antes de que madre muriera las cosas ya estaban torcidas, su madre había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de él siendo educado en casa y había ignorado sus protestas alegando que era lo mejor para él.

Había amado a su madre, pero sobre todas las cosas ella había sido _humana_ sin importar que tan dulce había sido. Había cometido equivocaciones y no había sido perfecta, pero Adrien la había amado así, al igual que a su padre. Pensar en ella comenzaba a dejar de ser doloroso y comenzaba a recordar cosas que había pasado por alto después de su muerte, la había idealizándola demasiado.

"¡Adrien!" Un grito le interrumpió detrás de ellos.

Nathalie corrió hacía él y lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza, parecía furiosa, pero tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Cómo te atreves tú…" La voz de Nathalie temblaba. "No importa, sólo ve al auto, tu padre querrá hablar contigo."

Adrien empalideció.

Retrocedió un poco y miró a su amigo que parecía preocupado.

"Lo siento, Nino." Se disculpó en voz baja. "Tendrá que ser otro día."

Nino no contestó, le dedicó una mirada de comprensión y asintió. Adrien avanzó rápidamente al oscuro auto y se metió en el asiento trasero cerrando la puerta tras sí, el miedo congelando sus venas. El viaje fue tenso y silencioso, Nathalie se retocaba el maquillaje corrido en el asiento de copiloto comenzando a calmarse, pero Adrien no estaba pensando en ella y como se sentía. Estaba pensando lo que pasaría cuando llegara a casa y el bote de helado de menta en el refrigerador.

 _Su padre iba a matarlo._

Proverbio de hoy: La desesperación lleva a un mecanismo de defensa que se llama negación (... ). Uno tiende a negar cuando no puede aceptar lo que le duele.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! :D Como ven, sigo escribiendo esta cosa que debería ser un One Shot y cómo siempre les recuerdo que no está asegurado de que no lo abandone. Pero aun así tengo algún par de agradables ideas para desarrollar la historia. :3**

 **En fin, los síntomas de depresión pueden variar, así que mientras Marinette sufre de insomnio falta de apetito y descontrol emocionar (Con sentimientos como irritabilidad, tristeza frustración e ira) Adrien tiene sueño en todo momento, falta de motivación, sentimientos de desesperanza y abandono, minusvalía, odio a sí mismo y culpa. Hay diferentes tipos de depresión, pero no tienen una grave y no pienso en agravárselos porque aunque el tema de demencia, delirios y alucinaciones suena tentador de abordar no es la idea que tengo para esto.**

 **¿Qué otra cosa? Uh, ¿Sabían que el río que está cerca de la torre Eiffel se llama "Sena"? Para escribir la parte del suicidio hice algunas investigaciones (aunque no utilicé ninguna xD) y terminé leyendo mapas y zonas turísticas. Pero, meh.**

 **En fin ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Me.**


	4. Deslizándose tras las grietas

**Summary:** Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores, en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Deslizándose tras las grietas.

 _Fue la receta ruin del desastre_

 _Bocado vil sin digerir_

 _Aparentando así punto aparte_

 _De todos era yo el más feliz_

 _Tazón de buenas intenciones_

 _Cuchara de la suciedad_

 _Un kilo de frustraciones_

 _Les regalo lo demás._

 **Alejandro Lerner- Solo un desliz**

 **.**

Marinette despertó con la sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

Parpadeó suavemente intentando enfocar sus ojos a la realidad con somnolencia, las suaves sabanas le hacían plantarse la posibilidad de volver a dormir otra vez e ignorar cualquier cosa que pasara. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había dormido de esa manera y se sentía mejor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño aprovechando la rara oportunidad para descansar que se le ofrecía.

Los recuerdos de esa mañana la golpearon repentinamente, abrió ojos bruscamente y miró el techo nada familiar color blanco, una sensación de pánico subió por su garganta. _La enfermería_ , ella la reconoció, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado ahí y había sido para preguntarle algo a un profesor que estaba ahí. El olor a antiséptico le hizo arrugar la nariz mientras se incorporaba en la cama lentamente.

Estaba pensando en cómo salir pidiendo disculpas cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido causándole un leve ceño. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de girarse un par de brazos la atraparon en lo que podía ser tanto como una llave de yudo como un abrazo apretado. Empujando débilmente a la persona que la ahogaba se encontró con las personas que menos quería ver en el mundo.

Sus padres.

Marinette ahogó un gemido de exasperación

"Mamá, papá." Ella se obligó a saludar planamente.

Un incómodo y prolongado silencio le siguió. La enfermera todavía en la puerta, percibiendo la tensión, caminó rápidamente hacía ellos y les dirigió una sonrisa amable.

"Señorita Dupain-Cheng, es un alivio que haya despertado." La enfermera afirmó con calma. "Es probable que sólo haya tenido un bajón de azúcar por saltarse el desayuno, pero tener más cuidado porque estas cosas pueden terminar siendo peligrosas."

Ante el tono serio de la enfermera Marinette asintió energéticamente, arrugando la sabana entre sus dedos.

"… y eso es todo, creo." La enfermera miró un par de papeles que llevaba en los brazos. "Las clases todavía no terminan así que puede asistir o puede retirarse por hoy, y no se preocupe, no tendrá problemas con los profesores porque ya han sido puestos sobre aviso."

La enfermera les sonrió antes de desaparecer tras la puerta con pasos tranquilos. Finalmente, Marinette se quedó sola con sus padres. Se sentó en el borde de la cama en silencio y miró fijamente el suelo deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese, sabiendo que no podía evitar la conversación que vendría. Ella sabía que pronto tendría que enfrentarlos, pero ella no creía que sería tan pronto.

Su madre suspiró y se sentó a su lado, los ojos llenos de cansancio y tristeza.

"¿Qué está pasando, Marinette?" Su voz estaba llena de dolor. "Cada vez que te veo es como si la niña alegre que conocí hubiera desaparecido, ya no te reconozco."

La respiración de Marinette se cortó un momento, la declaración de su madre golpeándola con fuerza. Un nudo subió por su garganta mientras intentaba recuperar el control de sus emociones. De todas las cosas que podrían haberle dicho esa era la peor que pudieron haber escogido. Se sentía terrible y nada de eso estaba ayudando.

"Estas siendo paranoica, mamá." Marinette escuchó su propia voz vacía. "Estoy creciendo, eso es todo."

"No, Marinette, tu madre tiene razón." Su padre intervino. "Te hemos visto levantarte con los ojos rojos, arrastrarte con desgana en la mañana y evitarnos, has estado muy rara."

Marinette apretó los puños y tomó una respiración profunda.

Iba a arrepentirse de eso.

"Ya no soy una niña." Dijo rotundamente. "No necesito que se metan en mi vida."

Su madre se tensó, una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos.

"Marinette…" Intentó una vez más.

Marinette recordaba vagamente su infancia, la manera en que sus padres siempre habían estado ahí para ella, en sus primeros pasos, con sus primeras lágrimas derramadas y sus primeras decepciones y alegrías. Se recordaba jugando con ellos, llorando sobre sus hombros, contándoles sus secretos, confiando en ellos con una sonrisa. Ella amaba a sus padres sobre todas las cosas, los había respetado siempre, pero sus nervios estaban al borde.

No importaba cuanto había dormido, de repente se seguía sintiendo cansada, estresada y a la defensiva. Quería que le dejaran en paz, no le importaban las consecuencias.

"¡Basta!" Marinette finalmente perdió la paciencia. "¡No los necesito respirando sobre mi hombro!¡No lo necesito preocupándose por mí! ¡No los necesito actuando como entrometidos! ¡No los necesito para nada!"

Podía sentir toda la relación con sus padres derrumbándose rápidamente, los lazos dañándose.

Su madre tenía una expresión destrozada, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras retrocedía. Marinette la había herido.

"¡No le hables así a tu madre!" El enfado en la voz de su padre la sorprendió, pero se negó a reaccionar. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan horrible? ¡Te dimos todo! ¡No te hemos educado para que te comportes como una malcriada!"

Había desesperación en la voz de su padre. Marinette se mordió la lengua con fuerza, tratando de pensar desesperadamente con claridad.

Falló.

"Y miren que tan bien les ha salido." Ella dijo con burla, su voz contenida de una rabia inexplicable. "Adelante, miren a su querida princesa y vean en lo que la han convertido." Se rio amargamente. "Nadie estará muy sorprendido ¿Qué tipo de educación se podía esperar de unos pobres panaderos sin educación propi-?"

La pequeña mano de su mamá resonó por todo el cuarto y todo pareció detenerse durante un instante. Marinette se llevó la mano a la mejilla, el dolor atacándola, pero sin poder procesar lo que había pasado. Su madre la había golpeado, su madre nunca en su vida le había puesto una mano encima, su madre siempre le había sonreído con calma cuando estaba enojada, la sentaba en una silla y escuchaba sus problemas sin quejarse por más tontos que fueran. Su madre había escuchado sus inquietudes, había escuchado sus escusas cada vez que había cometido un error.

Su madre nunca la había golpeado.

Su madre la había abrazado cuando se había lastimado cuando se había caído por las escaleras cuando era una niña, su madre había curado sus heridas cuando se había herido. Cada vez que había tropezado, cada vez que se había enfermado. Ella había estado ahí.

Había quemado el puente.

Marinette sentía las lágrimas escociendo detrás de sus ojos, las consecuencias de sus actos golpeándola. _Esto_ era su culpa, no de nadie más.

Clavó sus uñas con fuerza en la palma de su mano y los miró con frialdad, esperando ocultar su estado de ánimo tras una máscara de indiferencia. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba espacio, necesitaba estar sola.

Ignoró a sus padres y salió, no podía hacer más.

Los siguientes días fueron oscuros, sus padres no le hablaban y ella tampoco hacía un esfuerzo para hacer las paces. Cada vez que entraba a la misma habitación donde estaban, ellos se retiraban de inmediato. Sus pesadillas habían aumentado y se le estaba haciendo difícil dormir un solo minuto, cambiaban de escenario. Escenarios oscuros y sangrientos, donde Chat se dispara culpándola de todo, donde un monstruo lo destroza en un intento de protegerla, también uno diferente, donde se sienta a su lado mirándola con ojos tristes y acusadores, culpándola silenciosamente.

Tikki discute todo el tiempo con Plagg, o al menos o intenta, Plagg no habla, se limita a rodar los ojos y encogerse los hombros. Marinette no los soporta, discute un poco con Tikki acerca de no llevar con ella también a Plagg argumentando que es peligroso llevar el otro miraculous con ella, Tikki no desiste y Marinette termina perdiendo.

Intenta distraerse, sale con Alya para ayudarla con su investigación que no está llegando a ninguna parte, ella parece más contenta con los resultados así que no se queja mucho. Habla con Rose y algunos de sus compañeros sobre temas sin importancia, pero termina sintiéndose irritada a ver que lo están superando, al contrario que ella, que sólo se está hundiendo más.

Adrien vuelve en algún momento, ella no sabe cuándo, un día de repente se da cuenta de que está ahí. No le importa, su interés se ha desvanecido, ha sido remplazado por oscuros pensamientos y preocupaciones continuas.

Sus calificaciones caen en picada, pero todos actúan como si fuera normal. Se ha quedado sola.

Está en la casa de Alya revisando algunos libros sacados de la biblioteca cuando sucede lo inevitable.

"Después de tantas semanas en pausa parece que el caos vuelve con más fuerza." La periodista en la televisión dice, mostrando un primer plano de una persona envuelta en lo que parecen ser periódicos, transformando a la gente en esos objetos. "El mal parece atacar ¿Cómo Ladybug podrá vencer sin su fiel compañero? ¿Aparecerá o-?"

Alya apaga la televisión tomando automáticamente su teléfono, vacila, lo deja de nuevo en la mesa donde había estado.

"Pediré disculpas." Ella anuncia con determinación tomándolo nuevamente. "Pediré disculpas públicamente ¡Quédate aquí, Marinette!"

Marinette no escucha, no sabe cuándo se levanta, ni cuándo se va. Está temblando, helada.

No está preparada.

No lo está para nada.

Proverbio de hoy: Usa el dolor como una piedra en tu camino, no como una zona para acampar.

* * *

 **Emociones como el miedo, el dolor o la ansiedad pueden repercutir sobre el sistema nervioso de una persona, provocando una baja en la tensión arterial, en pocas palabras, se desmayan por el estrés.**

 **Bueno, aquí vamos otra vez.**

 **Estoy pensando en hacer este fic lo más corto posible para que haya más posibilidades de que lo termine, espero que lo termine, enserio xD ¡Oh! Y me equivoqué en el capítulo anterior, ese era el dos y este es el tres, a lo mejor lo cambio, no sé. Soy un poco perezosa.**

 **Se me ha hecho muy difícil escribir la escena de Marinette discutiendo con sus padres porque yo no la veo de esa manera, y es difícil verla perdiendo los estribos. Pero vi de nuevo el capítulo donde le grita a Lila y me inspiré xD A pesar de ello, no me gustó mucho el resultado pero no estoy dispuesta a escribirlo otra vez antes de subirlo Dx No pueden decir que no lo intento.**

 **Si ustedes me dicen lo reecribo, y si no, ya que. En mi defensa, le pongo más empeño a Adrien, porque él es el personaje principal y quién va a tener que tomar las decisiones importantes.**

 **En fin ¡Espero que le haya gustado! :D ¡Sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos!**

 **Besos.**

 **Me.**


	5. Gritar

**Summary:** Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores, en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Gritar.

 _Escondo mi dolor con estás melodías_

 _Con algunas notas que salven mi vida_

 _Escondo mis esperanzas, las disimulo._

 _Tengo mucho miedo de que no alcen vuelo…_

 **-M- Un Monstre à Paris.**

 **.**

Ha estado mirando fijamente la viga sobre el escritorio de su padre -mientras su padre habla acerca de cosas que ni siquiera le importan- pensando en todas las formas en las que podría suicidarse. No es como si fuera a suicidarse, pero el pensamiento le resulta extrañamente reconfortante.

Es verdad, la primera media hora ha estado aterrado, mirando sus manos con ansiedad y oyendo el sermón de su padre encogido de culpa. El resto se ha vuelto fácil. Es simple cerrarse ante el exterior, los sonidos se vuelven un murmullo en el fondo y los colores borrosos, no existe nada más que la viga sobre el escritorio de su padre. Aquella elegante, cara y hermosa viga.

Adrien quiere golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

No sabe que es lo que su padre le está diciendo, se ha perdido demasiado como para tratar de ponerse al corriente, a esas alturas probablemente su padre ya le habrá decidido su vida completa. Adrien está demasiado cansado para discutir, nada sale como lo planea, no tiene el control de nada y todo su futuro parece demasiado difícil de contemplar.

Tiene sueño, sus ojos se comienzan a cerrar a pesar de intentar mantenerse despierto y el sonido arrullador de su padre culpándolo de todo no ayuda mucho. No sabe en qué momento pasa, no puede recordarlo, pero él _en realidad se duerme_. En algún momento siente que alguien lo recoge -está tan delgado que no le sorprendería si Nathalie es la culpable- y cuando le dejan en sus suaves sabanas siente un beso fantasma en su frente y un bajo deseo de buenas noches, él va a recordar lo que dice, pero no a quien pertenece la voz, la voz baja y preocupada de su padre.

Los días posteriores los va a sentir como un infierno, no sabe que rayos le dijeron sus psicólogos a su padre, pero parece que de alguna manera lo convencieron de que dándole un horario apretado y ajetreado es lo mejor para tratar su supuesta "depresión". Adrien no sabe mucho sobre psicología ni tratamientos, pero está bastante seguro que aun si tuviera depresión esa sería una pésima opción.

No quiere hacer nada, quiere acurrucarse en el suelo y no moverse en todo el día, pero sabe que es una mala idea por experiencia, _sí_ , lo intentó y no salió muy bien. Terminó todo el día traduciendo cincuenta poemas en alemán al francés, y puede no está seguro de muchas cosas, pero si está bastante seguro de que no quiere volver a repetir _esa experiencia_.

Adrien no quiere comer, no tiene hambre y, sinceramente, no podría importarle menos, y no sabe bien por qué -el supone que es por su disminución de atención a su entorno- pero todos parecen alertados por eso. Está exhausto y quiere su vida de vuelta, pero sabe que es algo imposible, y que, si lo hiciera, terminaría lastimando más a las personas que ama.

En algún día de la semana su padre se ha ausentado, Adrien se da cuenta de inmediato, y a pesar de que no está para nada sorprendido no puede evitar una punzada de dolorosa decepción. Se ha autoimpuesto silencio, está harto de que intenten hacerlo charlar de cosas sin importancia, así que deja de hablar totalmente. No le resulta muy difícil y de cierto modo resulta un poco relajante, Nathalie luce cada vez más desaliñada.

Adrien comienza a preguntarse cosas que nunca se ha preguntado, ¿Cómo murió su madre? ¿Cuáles son los objetivos de su padre? ¿Desde cuándo su padre ha poseído un miraculous? ¿Su madre también era una portadora? ¿Ladybug estará bien? ¿Cómo lo estará llevando Plagg? ¿Cuántos miraculous hay? ¿Quién es el encargado de los miraculous? ¿Por qué no hay chocolate en la cocina?

Comienza a recordar cosas más claras de su pasado, cosas que pudieron o no ser señales. Hay una cierta tristeza inundándolo cuando se da cuenta que si bien tenía una buena relación con sus padres en el pasado ellos casi nunca estuvieron presentes para él. Nunca asistieron a ninguno de sus torneos y siempre estaba demasiado distraído con todas las clases y tareas particulares que le dejaban como para notar su ausencia.

En realidad, puede recordar claramente muchas noches en las que despertaba a mitad de la noche, víctima de una pesadilla, llorando y llamando a sus padres. No hace falta a decir, nunca recibió una respuesta. Siempre lo había atribuido a que el cuarto de sus padres estaba demasiado lejos del suyo, pero… ¿Era así? Ugh, le dolía pensar en todas las posibilidades, porque las más probables no eran las más bonitas.

Una semana después, Adrien simplemente se ha dedicado a ignorar a todos groseramente con éxito, su padre no ha vuelto y él lo quiere de vuelta, en parte porque _¡Él no sacrificó todo por nada!_ y en parte porque siente un poco de temor al pensar en lo que podría estar planeando como Hawk Moth. Cuando su padre vuelve su paranoia es demasiada y se aferra a él como una sanguijuela, no lo deja solo, en todo el día sin importarle a donde su padre tenga que ir, lo espera fuera del baño y se sienta en el suelo cuando están el estudio. Adrien sigue sin hablar, pero su padre sólo parece más alterado que antes. Adrien cree que a su padre no le agrada mirarlo y sólo verlo acostado en el suelo mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Que extraño.

De todos modos, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su padre explote.

"¡Bien!" Él dice, dejando el papel que ha estado leyendo por la última media hora. "Puedes volver a la escuela, mientras dejes de sentarte a seguirme y no hacer _nada_ , pero tienes que comer y espero que te pongas al corriente con tus estudios."

Adrien lo mira con desconcierto desde el suelo, pero asiente rápidamente antes de que cambie de opinión.

Adrien vuelve a la escuela un lunes, maquillaje de larga duración en su rostro, sentándose donde se ha sentado desde que entró a esa escuela. Es temprano, pero Nino llega poco después, audífonos en los oídos y un cabeceo que Adrien supone que es al ritmo de la música. Hay un sentimiento de envidia que lo ataca durante un momento antes de controlarlo.

 _Está bien_ Adrien se dice _Está bien._

La cara de Nino se divide en una sonrisa cuando lo ve.

"¡Creí que tu padre ya no te iba a dejar venir!" Nino habla con sorpresa genuina, dejándose caer a su lado. "¿Qué pasó?"

Adrien finge una sonrisa, siente todo menos felicidad, pero no quiere preocupar a su mejor amigo.

Hay un silencio largo antes de que Nino se dé cuenta de que _no va a contestar._

Adrien sigue sonriendo, señala su garganta y niega la cabeza.

Nino parpadea antes de que la comprensión ilumine su rostro.

"¿Enfermo de la garganta?" Su amigo pregunta con curiosidad.

Adrien hace un gesto, _algo así_ , el da a entender.

La clase llega poco después mientras Adrien finge prestarle atención a su amigo, lamentando la decisión de volver a la escuela. Está cansado, no quiere hacer nada y tantas personas en un lugar tan pequeño -¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?- le hace sentir nervioso y tenso.

Aquella clase que antes le parecía completamente normal ahora es diferente, no sabe cómo explicarlo, es como si estuviera presente y ausente al mismo tiempo, de repente el ya no es parte del cuadro, es un espectador. Esperando por algo que no sabe que es.

Adrien quiere volver a casa.

Él ve de reojo a sus compañeros y los saluda con felicidad fingida.

Es un cuadro colorido, que ha recuperado la vida. Adrien vuelve su vista al frente, _y lo siente_ , una presencia gris. Voltea, Marinette entra al salón.

Parece normal, pero hay algo fuera en ella, algo que no encaja. Adrien saluda, pero ella sólo parece verlo como si no hubiera nada ahí, como si estuviera mirando a la nada, hay algo es sus ojos que hace retorcer su estómago con preocupación. _Están vacíos_ , ella no lo saluda, ella no lo ve. Se sienta atrás de él y habla con Alya, un casi imperceptible tono de apatía.

Adrien quiere decir algo, pero en realidad no está tan _estable emocionalmente_ como para confrontar y apoyar a alguien. Eso sería bastante hipócrita.

El día pasa, Adrien cuenta los minutos para volver a casa.

Las tareas se vuelven más ligeras, Adrien las hace todas por control automático. Es obligado a hablar con terapeutas y psicólogos -a través de notas, por supuesto, porque sigue negándose a hablar-, no le gusta, pero les suelta algunas cosas para dejarlos tranquilos. Habla sobre la muerte de su madre -algo que ha superado recientemente- y los retiene ahí, dándole vueltas al asunto sin salida, sólo para verlos como perros persiguiendo sus colas.

Adrien no cuenta el tiempo que pasa, sus días se vuelve monótonos, y, si bien, la escuela es mucho mejor que estar hasta el tope con sermones, no puede negar que siente atrapado. Atrapado en un engaño, como en el que siente que ha estado durante toda su vida.

Es viernes, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y Adrien vuelve de la escuela con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Llega a casa y automáticamente se dirige al estudio de su padre, no está.

Hay una sensación de pánico subiendo por su garganta.

Deja caer su mochila e ignorando los llamados de Nathalie prende la televisión sentándose, hay un akuma.

 _Hay un akuma._

Se levanta bruscamente y por un momento tiene la ilusión de que Plagg sigue con él, que va a salir, que va a saltar por los tejados sintiéndose libre y luchando contra el. La ilusión se rompe y la realidad lo golpea, él no es más que un espectador. Él mira la televisión, cuando su lady aparece y comienza a luchar. Ella no parece estar en todos sus sentidos, parece triste, parece desanimada, _parece cansada_.

Ella está perdiendo, y las implicaciones en ello son aterradoras.

Adrien apaga la televisión, se traslada al inicio de las escaleras ignorando las preguntas de Nathalie y se sienta en un escalón.

"No voy a parar hasta que padre llegue." Él dice sus primeras palabras desde hace semanas, su voz un poco ronca por su desuso. Nathalie parece demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

"¿Qué vas a hac-?"

Adrien no la deja terminar, se tapa los oídos y grita.

Grita todo lo que puede.

Grita aunque sus pulmones ardan.

Grita hasta que todo se vuelve intrascendente.

Grita hasta que su garganta arda.

Él sólo… _grita._

Proverbio de hoy: Si lloras por haber perdido el sol las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas.

* * *

 **Le prometí a un lector que iba a cambiar algo del anterior capítulo, ahora me siento culpable por no hacerlo, pero** _ **enserio,**_ **es malo tener un proyecto para dentro de una semana en el que vas atrasado y que se ha trabajado durante todo el semestre. Para ser justos ni siquiera debería estar escribiendo, pero tiendo a escribir cuando me siento muy tensa.**

 **Uh, buenas noticias para ustedes, supongo(? xDD**

 **Escribí esto es clase, un profesor no vino y no tenía nada que hacer porque uno de mis amigos comenzó a leer un libro y cada vez que intentaba interrumpirlo me miraba feo, terminó yéndose a sentar al otro lado del salón :'v**

 **En cuanto a este capítulo, me ha costado un poco llevarlo adelante, pero al menos escribí algo. Intenté retratar como lo va llevando Adrien,** _ **mucho mejor que Marinette**_ **(aunque, claro, el no vio a su mejor amigo "suicidarse") y como enfrenta las cosas que se le van poniendo en frente.**

 **Una lectora me comentó que uno de mis capítulos le pareció oscuro, no presté mucha atención y poco después caí en la cuenta de que** _ **todos**_ **mis fics abordan temas oscuros xDD Fue un poco sorprendente darme cuenta, sobre todo porque me considero una persona demasiado optimista y alegre… But well, a veces la ironía me supera.**

 **De todas formas, sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos me hacen realmente feliz!**

 **Voy a intentar terminar este fic cueste lo que cueste. (Sin garantias, por supuesto) :DD**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**

 **Me.**


	6. Confusión

**Summary:** Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores, en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** Confusión.

 _Ella trota en el hospital psiquiátrico._

 _Todo lo que tiene es la memoria de una chica que solía reír mucho._

 _Ahora ella está enojada porque dicen que perdió el rumbo._

 _Y ahora ella se está riendo en el espejo en su vestido de papel._

 **Troubled Mind-Marina and the Diamonds.**

 _._

Marinette esquivó por los pelos un golpe rápido directo hacía ella, un borrón amarillo estrellándose con fuerza contra la pared.

 _Cansada._

 _Demasiado cansada._

Tomó una respiración profunda e intentó concentrarse en la pelea en la que estaba metida. Era un akuma regular, una chica menor que ella, con un ajustado traje amarillo chillón y el poder de lanzar canarios, _canarios_. Esa era, probablemente, la cosa más ridícula a la que se había enfrentado desde el hombre paloma-cosa rara hace mucho tiempo… Sus pensamientos se estaban desviando, y mientras más lo pensaba el recuerdo le parecía más lejano y borroso, cómo si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde esa lucha, porque, Dios mío, _ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre del villano_.

Marinette se sobresaltó al sentir doloras picaduras de las pequeñas aves, se había quedado estática en su lugar sin darse cuenta. Sacó su yoyo y con un ágil movimiento lo lanzó a la dirección opuesta y se impulsó, intentando desesperadamente buscar una manera de ganar sin usar su poder en un solo tiro.

 _Canaria_ , ella la nombró en su mente, ralentizando un poco ante su repentina distracción.

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera Canaria se le había acercado rápidamente. No tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, de un momento a otro sentía las manos de la otra chica alrededor de su cuello, apretándola con fuerza y obligándola a boquear y moverse desesperadamente, intentando inútilmente quitársela de encima.

Canaria, se detuvo un poco, probablemente escuchando las instrucciones de Hawk Moth, Marinette no tenía que escucharlo para saber lo que le estaba diciendo.

 _El miraculous._

Fue un momento de lucidez, tan pequeño, pero a la vez tan claro. Ella no estaba luchando por sí misma, ella no estaba luchando por lo que ella quería, ella estaba luchando para salvar a las personas, y no importaba -realmente no lo hacía- como se sintiera, no importaba si se sentía destrozada por dentro, si se estaba matando a sí misma, si estaba alejando a las personas a su alrededor. Tenía una obligación que cumplir, y era una tan simple y a la vez tan complicada.

 _Sálvalos._

Marinette intentó darle una patada sin éxito a la pequeña jaula de oro que tenía la chica amarrada a un costado de su traje en la cintura. De ahí salían todos los canarios, era el objeto que portaba el akuma.

Con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de un brazo que la sostenía y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla _. Claro,_ técnicamente la niña era inocente y no tenía la culpa de perder el control de sus emociones, pero si no se defendía probablemente iba a terminar matándola. La decisión no era difícil, era sólo cuestión de prioridades y aunque, probablemente, había una o dos cosas que podía hacer sin lastimar a la chica, no tenía la energía ni el ánimo suficiente.

 _Sólo sálvalos._

Canaria la estrelló contra el suelo, tomando sus dos brazos hacía arriba, inmovilizándola. Un sentimiento de pánico subió por su garganta mientras veía a la chica recibir instrucciones por parte de Hawk Moth. Estaba atrapada, estaba perdiendo, _estaba fallando._ Marinette cerró los ojos e intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, no quería eso, nunca lo había querido. Era sólo que estaba tan exhausta, tan estresada, tan triste y _tenía tanto miedo_ de su futuro sin su mejor amigo a su lado, cuidándole las espaldas. _Ella deseaba tanto que le ayudara_ , como en los viejos tiempos, una broma fácil y un juego de palabras malo.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que salir tan mal?

Un agarre aflojado la sacó de sus reflexiones, Canaria parecía desconcertada mientras liberaba una mano de su fuerte agarre y se la ponía al oído, como si estuviera hablando por teléfono y la llamada se hubiera cortado repentinamente.

Marinette no perdió el tiempo, la tiró al piso y se alejó lo más que pudo, arrastrándose en el suelo.

"¡Lucky Charm!" Ella convocó, su sonando un poco histérica.

Por supuesto, recibió una roca.

Canaria apenas se estaba levantando, haciendo muecas de dolor. Marinette ni siquiera se molestó en pensarlo muy bien, lanzó la roca a la cabeza de la chica canario y se abalanzó por la jaula. La chica dio un chillido de enfado y se volvió para enfrentarse a Marinette, demasiado tarde. Ladybug rompió la jaula con un violento movimiento y se encargó de restaurar la paz, una vez más pero de manera poco convencional

Una niña menor que ella apareció mirando su alrededor confundida, tenía el pelo castaño y lacio y un vestido amarillo. La jaula descansaba a su lado, intacta. Un pequeño canario voló hacía la pequeña y descansó en su hombro.

Ladybug escuchó su historia, una niña de quien se habían burlado cruelmente por querer a los canarios y se habían deshecho de su mascota favorita. La chiquilla le agradeció avergonzada, pero Marinette no estaba prestándole atención a su historia ni a su pequeño y adorable canario, le estaba prestando atención al feo moretón en la mejilla de la castaña que no se había curado con el encanto.

 _Auch._

Marinette se excusó y huyó finalmente.

La lucha le había subido el ánimo, ella lo admitió mientras entraba a su casa silenciosamente y robaba un par de galletas de la panadería metiéndolas en su bolso para Tikki y Plagg, Había estado a punto de perder, era cierto, pero al final lo había hecho sin ayuda de su felino amigo así que estaba segura al menos de algo.

 _Era capaz de mantener seguras a las personas._

Marinette trató de caminar sin hacer ningún ruido en dirección a su cuarto.

"Marinette."

Se congeló, y lentamente y borrando cualquier emoción de su cara, se volteó. Su madre la estaba mirando con una expresión seria, su rostro lavado del cariño con que hace poco la miraba. Un sentimiento de pesadez se instaló en su estómago mientras la seguía a la salita. Su padre estaba sentado ahí, y una señora que no reconocía, con el pelo negro intenso arreglado en un elegante moño y una expresión falsa de simpatía.

Marinette tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

"Tus padres me contactaron." Ella habló alegremente estirando su mano para estrechar la suya. "Soy la doctora Charlotte Isolé, espero que pueda ser tu amiga."

Tardó un poco en procesarlo, pero cuando lo hizo una ira fría recorrió sus venas.

"Me contrataron un _psicólogo_."

La doctora Charlotte se tensó, como si hubiera estado esperando esa reacción de ella, pero aun así hubiera deseado poder evitarla. Sus ojos se endurecieron mientras miraba a sus padres.

"No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirlo, _no tengo problemas._ "

Sus padres se abrazaron.

"Ellos me contaron lo que te ha estado pasando." Charlotte habló con una dulzura repugnante. "No es sólo tu cambio de actitud, a menudo te han visto con moretones en los brazos y en las piernas y no hay nadie que te las haya podido infringir ¿…Acaso te autolesionas?"

Marinette abrió la boca de indignación. Los moretones eran producto de salvar París, _esa malagradecida._

"Eso es ridículo."

La doctora se levantó con tranquilidad. "Entonces ¿Por qué tú…?"

Una mano desconocida se posó en su hombro.

"¿…Tienes ese moretón en el cuello?"

Marinette casi por reflejo colocó sus manos en la posición donde Canaria había estado ahorcándola para cubrirlo, _fue un error_. Sintió un aguijonazo en el brazo y luego todo se desvaneció en un fondo oscuro.

Cuando despertó estaba en una camilla blanca, en una habitación blanca, parecida a la de un hospital. La doctora estaba de espaldas, anotando algo en una libreta mirando a un bulto en la cama cercana a la de Marinette. Unos mechones rubios desordenados cayendo en la almohada de su vecino, no podía ver su cara, sólo la parte trasera de su nuca.

La doctora se volteó y la miró parecía sorprendida durante un momento antes de sonreír con una falsa ternura y acercarse.

"Sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti." Ella habló en voz baja. "Pero hemos estado recibiendo adolescentes con este tipo de problemas y vas a mejorar, créeme."

Marinette no dijo nada, funció el ceño y observó a la doctora desaparecer por la puerta.

Un sonidito ahogado extraño la obligó a voltear a su vecino, demasiado pronto, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Con una venda rodeando su cuello, Adrien la estaba mirando con desconcierto.

Proverbio de hoy: Si vivo en las nubes es porque el suelo está lleno de idiotas.

* * *

 **Tengo tanta tarea y se acumulan tantos proyectos que siento que estoy hasta el cuello de cosas que hacer.**

 **Pero estoy aquí.**

 **xDD**

 **Saludos.33 :D**

 **Me.**

 **PD: Recen para que sobreviva al semestre(?**


	7. Conocer

**Summary:** Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores, en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** Conocer.

 _He perdido toda la fe, así es como me siento._

 _Siento frío y vergüenza echada sobre el suelo, desnuda._

 _Las ilusiones nunca se convirtieron en algo real._

 _Estoy bien despierta y puedo ver que el cielo perfecto se ha partido._

 **Natalie Imbruglia- Torn.**

.

No había pasado siquiera una hora cuando Adrien ya se estaba arrepintiendo, un ceño profundo en su cara y una tela amordazándolo. Le dolía la garganta como el infierno, la sentía seca, con un ardor persistente y un leve sabor a sangre. El calor del auto no ayudaba, había comido casi nada y entre el manejo rápido e imprudente del conductor el estómago se le estaba revolviendo. Se estaba sintiendo mareado, las náuseas invadiéndolo.

Adrien había cumplido su promesa, no había dejado de gritar hasta la aparición de su padre sin importarle si se había hecho daño. Al final del día, todo había sido por el bien de todos.

Su padre había llegado con dos personas vestidas de blanco, Adrien había dejado de gritar en el momento en que ellos pusieron el pie en el salón. Él lo sabía, era demasiado tarde, Nathalie había corrido hacía su padre y hablado en voz baja, rápida y asustada, explicando la situación. Adrien había tosido, una mancha de sangre manchando el impecable suelo.

Lo habían sedado de inmediato, probablemente por el temor de que hiciera alguna otra cosa atentando contra su salud.

Se había despertado a mitad del camino, sintiéndose terriblemente enfermo. Entre las conversaciones murmuradas en el asiento delantero lo había escuchado. Un psiquiátrico, donde trataban a personas con problemas de depresión, trastornos alimenticios y de tendencias suicidas. Bien, _ha estado un poco triste_ , Adrien piensa cuando el auto se detiene y él finge seguir inconsciente, pero no creía que _fuera para tanto_.

Es cargado con facilidad y por un momento la tentación de saltar y correr a la dirección opuesta lo asalta, abre un ojo con cuidado y observa el sombrío intercambio. Su corazón salta cuando ve el rostro de su padre, un nudo instalándose en su garganta, hay una expresión de angustia mal disimulada en el rostro de su progenitor. Deja que se lo lleven por esa razón, la culpa firmemente aferrada a sus emociones.

Abre los ojos cuando se comienzan a alejar y, asegurándose de no alertar de su estado al aparente enfermero que lo carga, mira a su padre con tristeza. Su padre le devuelve la mirada, hay tantas cosas que decir, pero una increíble incapacidad de expresarlas en palabras. Él estira una mano en dirección a su padre cuando entra al recinto, como si quisiera alcanzarlo a pesar de lo lejos que está - ¿Quizás culpa del sedante? - antes de que las puertas se cierren, obstaculizando su visión al exterior.

El enfermero no se da cuenta, sigue su camino.

Adrien deja caer su mano con lentitud.

Las paredes son de un color durazno, en el pasillo se asoman caras curiosas. Una chica de brazos vendados, un chico demacrado, otro chico llorando con desesperación en una esquina, demasiadas personas con problemas evidentes. El ambiente es pesado en todo el lugar, una especie de mezcla de sentimientos angustiosos y agresivos presentes en el aire.

Lo llevan a una habitación parecida a la de un hospital con dos camas, blanca y sencilla, una ventana junto a una de las camas. Lo acuestan con cuidado con la más cercana a la puerta, tapándolo con las sabanas y se retiran en silencio.

Adrien abre los ojos y mira el techo con una sensación de vacío.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa en esa posición, despierto. Las personas entran y salen, revisan su garganta, le obligan a tomar agua, aplican una pomada al cuello antes de vendárselo y le explican su situación en voz baja. _Depresión_ , ellos dicen y le repiten la explicación de la enfermedad y sus riesgos, le advierten las consecuencias de gritar tanto y los cuidados que debe tomar. Adrien escucha, pero no les da señales de estar prestándoles atención. Él sólo mira el techo sintiéndose horrible.

Le dejan un pizarrón y unos marcadores extraños con la frase "NO TÓXICO" en sus etiquetas sobre su mesita de noche. Cuando se van le indican el baño y le dejan un cambio de ropa totalmente blanca.

Una vez solo, Adrien se incorpora y desliza su celular de la bolsa interna de su pantalón, un diseño extraño de la linea de ropa de su padre, pero que a nadie se le había ocurrido para revisarle todos sus bolsillos. El rubio lo toma con manos temblorosas y espera a que el blog de Alya cargue, cuando lo hace sólo hay una entrada, una palabra en mayúsculas.

 **AYUDA**

La preocupación lo invade antes de darse cuenta de la poca ayuda que es, no tiene nada con que salvarla, no tiene nada con que luchar. Él ya no es un héroe. Ya no más.

Busca noticias en otras partes, Ladybug ha vencido una vez más. Adrien sonríe con alivio mientras se deja caer en la almohada y apaga su teléfono. No sabe que va hacer, tiene que salir pronto de ahí o su padre realmente podría causar graves daños sin ninguna interrupción retrasándolo. Se acuesta dándole la espalda a la otra cama y mira la puerta con intensidad, pensando en la posibilidad de escapar.

Adrien cierra los ojos instintivamente cuando un sonido de personas se acerca. La puerta se abre, pero él no ve quien entra, una pequeña multitud de personas habla durante media hora logrando irritarlo. Al final sólo una persona queda, una persona que revisa sus signos antes de anotarlos -a juzgar por el sonido- y quedarse en silencio.

"Sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti." Ella – ¿La enfermera? ¿doctora? - habla en voz baja. "Pero hemos estado recibiendo adolescentes con este tipo de problemas y vas a mejorar, créeme."

Nadie contesta, y cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escucha Adrien no puede resistir la curiosidad. Se incorpora y levanta y gira la cabeza hacía su compañero de habitación, casi esperando encontrar a una persona psicótica o con evidentes problemas psicológicos.

En cambio, encuentra a Marinette.

Una Marinette con un profundo ceño fruncido y una mueca casi cómica de desprecio. La sorpresa lo vence, _"¿Marinette?"_ , él quiere preguntar, recibiendo un ruidito extraño y un punzante dolor en la garganta en vez de palabras.

Ella voltea, y las cosas por un momento parecen detenerse antes de seguir su curso.

Marinette salta al verlo, los ojos abiertos como platos. Quizás es demasiado el shock porque sigue retrocediendo antes de caer con un golpe sordo en el suelo. La escena le causa una especie de diversión que no había sentido en meses, risitas extrañas y ahogadas salen de su garganta mientras observa a su compañera asomarse por encima de la cama.

"¿A-Adiren? Q-Quiero decir, Adrián, ¡Adrien!¡Quise decir Adrien!" La cara de Marinette toma una tonalidad de un extraño rosa antes de parpadear y fruncir el ceño. "¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando?"

El rubio siente las lágrimas de la risa en las esquinas de sus ojos sin poder parar, en realidad le toma unos minutos calmarse. Cuando lo hace, Marinette ya ha regresado a su tono natural de piel y hay un ceño nuevamente en su cara, luce irritada, pero Adrien ha pasado el suficiente tiempo con su padre como para que le afecte.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Ella pregunta con una nota de enfado en su voz. "¿Qué haces aquí?A menos de que este equivocada, esto es un psiquiátrico."

Adrien ignora su tono de agresividad mientras le sonríe y toma el pizarrón para escribir lo que quiere decir.

" _Grité."_ Él escribe con simplicidad.

Marinette no parece entender.

"¿Gritaste?" Ella repite.

Se toma un tiempo para elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. _"Grité tanto que me dañé la garganta."_

Marinette lo mira fijamente, como si no creyera que hablara enserio.

"¿Por qué?"

Adrien mira su pizarra con tristeza antes de escribir una verdad a medias. _"Quería su atención, supongo. No funcionó como pensé que lo haría."_

Ella parpadea sin comprender "¿Atención de quién?"

La pregunta le trae recuerdos lejanos, risas y juegos en su casa en una habitación vacía, sentimientos momentáneos de decepción ante brillante ausencia de sus padres en torneos, rabietas en un pobre intento por una pizca de atención. Besos cálidos en la frente con promesas vacías de un mañana en familia, excusas, clases extras, juguetes caros sin sentido.

Al final, toda su vida era lo mismo; luchar por un poco de atención, luchando débilmente para ser notado, siendo olvidado constantemente.

" _Padre."_

La comprensión parece golpearla, hay una especie de tristeza en su cara mientras desvía la mirada. Un silencio los envuelve, no es incómodo, pero algo dentro de Adrien le empuja a conversar.

" _¿Qué haces tú aquí?"_

Marinette no contesta inmediatamente, parece luchar internamente antes de rendirse.

"Yo… uhm, no he estado bien últimamente." Ella empieza vacilantemente, sin mirarlo. "No he sido buena con mis padres y después de no hablar con mis padres durante un tiempo ellos me trajeron aquí… eso y creen que me autoestrangulo."

Adrien la mira sin expresión.

" _¿Es así?"_

Una sonrisa cariñosa se desliza en los labios de Marinette mientras le lanza su almohada con fuerza.

"¡Claro que no! Tonto." Él tono juguetón de su compañera mientras ríe le resulta familiar, no sabe dónde lo ha escuchado, pero tiene la sensación de que es importante.

Adrien sonríe disfrutando la alegría momentánea antes de que una sensación de ansiedad lo llene con brusquedad, llevándose consigo los sentimientos positivos recién adquiridos.

Estará bien por ahora, mientras intenta regresar a casa para vigilar a su padre. Al menos, Marinette no es una lunática.

Proverbio de hoy: ¿Te sientes perdido? ¿Como si no tuvieras un objetivo en la vida? ¿Como si estuvieras cubierto de suciedad y hojas húmedas? ¿Como si fueras un gusano de tierra? ¿Eres un gusano de tierra? Suena como si fueras un gusano de tierra, de hecho.

* * *

 **Los proverbios siempre me los robo de Welcome To Night Vale y otros de Tumblr xDD**

 **En fin, no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que actualicé ¿La semana pasada, tal vez? He estado estresada desde que mi equipo en un proyecto (en el que teníamos los 6 puntos asegurados) entregó 6 minutos tarde todo. Resulta que la profa quitaba un décimo por cada minuto tarde… y bueno, supongo que el diez que quería en esa materia no podrá ser.**

 **Sofitkm, tienes razón, era una psiquiatra. En mi defensa, sólo Marinette asumió que era una psicóloga porque no pensó que sus padres le contratarían una psiquiatra y la internarían(?**

 **Lo que me recuerda; hace como un año vi un documental de una niña anoréxica internada en uno de esos lugares. Desde ese documental mi idea sobre esos lugares siempre ha sido que son muy deprimentes. Los chicos no se toman muy bien ser abandonados por sus familias en un lugar desconocido por su bienestar.**

 **Siento que estoy divagando (Otra vez) y la mejor descripción para este capítulo es: RELLENO.**

 **Pero yo lo advertí(?**

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el relleno! :DD**

 **Con amor.**

 **Me.**

 **PD: Me cuesta mucho escribir angustia a pesar de que es lo único que escribo xD Hace un par de años se me daba bien (mala redacción y ortografía, pero no se me daba nada mal) y yo supongo que es porque terminé convirtiéndome en una persona esquivadora de sentimientos negativos. Pero esperemos que vaya mejorando. :DD**


	8. Amigos

**Summary:** Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores, en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A: ¡Este capítulo está dividido en dos! :D La primera parte es un pedacito de el punto de vista de Marinette del anterior capítulo (Entonces cuenta coo un extra) pero como no sabía cómo continuarlo a partir de ahí (sentí que iba a ser muy repetitivo repetir el anterior capítulo) decidí que la segunda mitad es donde verdaderamente empieza este capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Extra:**

Marinette no espera verlo _, no esperaba verlo para nada._

El aliento se atrapa en su garganta mientras se sobresalta y retrocede, sin poder creer que Adrien está frente a ella. No le ha prestado atención en mucho tiempo, se ha vuelto algo irrelevante en su vida… pero al verlo algo parece despertar en su interior, algo que ella ignora a favor de caer bruscamente de la cama. Su cabeza impacta contra el suelo, causándole un punzante dolor y un enrojecimiento en el rostro. _Se siente increíblemente tonta._

Se está levantando cuando _lo escucha._ Su risa, una risa increíblemente rara pero extrañamente encantadora _, pero algo está mal,_ hay algo fuera de lugar en ella, sin importar lo melodiosa que sea, porque ya la ha escuchado antes, y _algo ha cambiado_. Su rostro vuelve a la normalidad mientras se asoma tímidamente sobre la cama, no sabe que es lo que se ha vuelto diferente y por alguna extraña razón, tiene curiosidad a pesar de que no es de su incumbencia.

"¿A-Adiren? Q-Quiero decir, Adrián, ¡Adrien!¡Quise decir Adrien!" Marinette siente su cara calentarse mientras parpadea, desconcertada. No hay ninguna razón para sonrojarse, no hay nada en absoluto del porqué sentirse torpe, así que frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando?"

Lo observa reír hasta que se le saltan las lágrimas, su risa es extrañamente familiar y por unos momentos siente una sensación de extraño cariño invadir su pecho. Hay algo que siente que debe saber, pero no puede poner el dedo la llaga. La sensación desaparece después de un par de minutos y un sentimiento de molestia lo remplaza. En algún momento ha dejado de ser lindo, y ahora se siente como si él sólo se estuviera burlando de ella.

La risa disminuye y ella no puede evitar sentirse humillada.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Ella casi le ladra la pregunta. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Adrien le sonríe y tomando un pizarrón le habla.

Le habla del porque está ahí, la razón por la que hizo lo que hizo. Marinette escucha -¿lee?-, y por un segundo siente que realmente está conociéndolo y no sólo pensando en él como una foto . Hay una persona humana frente a ella, una persona defectuosa y dulce, que le habla con los ojos tristes y opacos sobre sus problemas. Una persona que sólo parece necesitar que alguien lo escuche un instante.

Le pregunta sobre ella y ella contesta cuidadosamente, sintiendo que le debe una historia a cambio, y ella habla cautelosamente cuidando sus palabras para intentar no quedar mal.

Y cuando el convierte rompe la tensión sin darse cuenta, Marinette sonríe con genuinidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras le lanza una almohada y bromea con él.

Sus problemas se vuelven un borrón, y de repente, es sólo una chica normal bromeando con un amigo. _Y ella sólo desea que el mundo se detenga por un instante_.

Cuando las enfermeras vienen a comprobar su salud Adrien finge estar dormido, Marinette no puede culparlo, pero se siente un poco celosa por no haberlo pensado primero, porque está atrapada en preguntas que no quiere contestar.

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** Amigos.

 _Estás cayendo cada vez más lento…_

 _Un pequeño descanso es todo lo que necesitas._

 _Estás acurrucada en el asiento, tus brazos rodean tus rodillas._

 _Nos conocimos de casualidad, hablando por el teléfono._

 _Nos mantuvimos en contacto, te llevé a casa._

 _Es una prueba de que nos mantuvimos unidos, y de que todo mejorará a partir de ahora._

 **Marble Sounds-The Time To Sleep.**

 **.**

Las personas están desapareciendo, es algo tan grande y serio que ha llegado a sus oídos. Marinette se siente increíblemente débil, ha pasado una semana y no ha logrado salir de la institución en la que está metida. En realidad, tiene la leve sospecha de que le echan algo a su agua y comida, probablemente porque cada vez intentan darle algún medicamento se niega a tomárselo. Sea lo que sea, no funciona, se sigue sintiendo horrible.

Marinette aprieta con fuerza su espalda contra la pared sin hacer ningún ruido, esperando no ser descubierta.

"¿Quién fue esta vez?"

Hay un silencio tenso antes que una voz conteste.

"Aurore Beauréal."

Marinette suspira mientras se separa de la pared y entra a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación entre las empleadas del lugar, no les dedica una sola mirada cuando se tira al suelo y rueda debajo de su cama. Ya ni siquiera se sorprende, el patrón es tan dolorosamente obvio que no sabe cómo es que la policía no ha intervenido aun, o al menos lo es para ella ¿Quizás los policías no tienen el historial de las personas akumatizadas? Ahora que lo piensa, no es como si con cada personan salvada hubieran dado reportes a los policías o alguna cosa parecida.

Está preocupada.

Es algo que no puede negar, se siente como si debiera hacer algo sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar. Puede sentir la carga sobre sus hombros, pero no quiere más responsabilidades porque piensa que podría echarlo a perder todo. Es decir, ¡Por el amor de dios!, _ni siquiera sabe dónde está su Kwami y Plagg._

Duda de su propia capacidad, las preguntas e inseguridades que siempre ha tenido desde que empezó a ser una heroína volviendo con más fuerza a su cabeza, estrellándose contra sus puntos débiles y fracturando cada vez más su seguridad y autoestima. _No soy una buena heroína_ , ella se sigue repitiendo sin poder evitarlo, _Nunca lo he sido._

"… su ayuda, en serio, gracias." Marinette se sobresalta al escuchar la voz ronca de Adrien.

Está mejorando cada vez más al hablarle, ya casi no tartamudea y sus sonrojos han disminuido de intensidad. Pero no sabe si es porque está obligada a hablar con él cada día o porque él es simplemente irritante en algunos momentos desde que comenzó a poder hablar.

Marinette asoma su cabeza mirando -un poco molesta- la manera en que Adrien le agradece a su consejero una y otra vez por la ayuda que le proporciona, una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce y falsa en sus labios. Adrien es engañoso, es algo que ha aprendido los últimos días, tan engañoso que siempre está dudando la veracidad de sus palabras cuando habla con ella.

Cuando el consejero desaparece tras la puerta la sonrisa de Adrien lo hace también, una mueca de fastidio arruinando sus facciones.

Marinette no está dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. "¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Adrien la ignora mientras se acerca a la cama de ella y se sube. Marinette puede oír los rechinidos del colchón crujir ante el peso.

Adrien adquirió esa mala costumbre durante el segundo día, quitar a Marinette de su cama con la intención de no arrugar su propia cama. No importó cuanto Marinette se quejó o e gritó, Adrien simplemente se dedicó a ignorar y hacer lo que quería. Su opinión sobre Adrien ha cambiado radicalmente.

"Tú sabes de qué hablo, la cosa hipócrita que haces." Marinette se arrastra un poco más, debajo de su cama para mirarlo desde el suelo.

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Adrien le devuelven la mirada, Adrien está recostado en su cama con el pizarrón que le han olvidado retirar, probablemente dibujando garabatos para pasar el tiempo porque no hay muchas cosas que hacer. Ni a él ni a ella les gusta salir mucho tiempo de su habitación, los pasillos están llenos de personas de su edad realmente en condiciones psicológicas lamentables.

"Intento salir de aquí lo más rápido que pueda." Él contesta sin perder el ritmo y volviendo sus ojos a la pizarra. "Sólo les muestro lo que quieren ver con tal de volver a casa."

Marinette no contesta, mira el techo pensativamente. Se pregunta si ha sido así desde que empezó la escuela, sólo una pantalla de mentiras enredadas entre sí.

"No del todo." Adrien parece leer su mente. "Pero la mayoría del tiempo medía mis palabras y mis acciones con tal de no manchar el nombre de mi padre."

Ella intenta imaginar lo que sería ser la hija de un multimillonario y famoso diseñador de modas, pero estar condenada a cuidar cada uno de sus pasos hasta el punto de convertirse en sólo una máscara.

No puede, su empatía ha vuelto a morir.

"Lo siento." Ella no lo hace.

"No lo haces." Él la corrige sin apartar sus ojos de su pizarrón. "Pero el pensamiento se agradece."

Un cómodo silencio los envuelve.

A veces Marinette se pregunta cuanto dolor sufre Adrien, cuan dañado está, porque incluso ella -siendo increíblemente mala para detectar emociones- puede darse cuenta de la depresión que él sufre, pero no de la profundidad de la enfermedad y cuando se da cuenta de lo bien que sus personalidades y hábitos se han acomodado un pánico la invade, porque la pregunta correcta que debe hacer es _¿Qué tan dañada está ella?_

La campana de la comida interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Marinette se levanta al mismo tiempo que Adrien y sale a su lado de la habitación intentando no mirar nada más que el suelo.

"¿Qué haces con las medicinas que te dan? Sé que la tomas, pero nunca he visto algún efecto." Marinette habla mientras esquivan a un par de enfermeras.

Adrien se encoge los hombros.

"Hago que me vean tomando las pastillas y luego las escupo."

Marinette parpadea y se pregunta si es lo que debió de haber hecho desde el principio.

Cuando llegan al comedor se sientan en la mesa más alejada, durante unos minutos se dedican a esperar su comida mirando una pelea al otro lado del comedor, una chica gritando histérica para tratar de saltarse la comida. No tienen que ser genios para saber lo que está mal con ella, la delgadez extrema lo dice todo.

"Quiero irme." Marinette confiesa mientras les dejan una bandeja de comida.

Adrien juega con su comida mientras los enfermeros corren a sedar a la chica que está creando caos.

"La visita de familia es mañana." Él avisa.

Marinette siente sus hombros tensarse.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Adrien muerde experimentalmente un trozo de comida antes de decir que no es tóxica y comenzar a comer. Marinette espera su respuesta mientras toma agua.

"Mi psiquiatra me dijo." Él rubio apoya su cabeza en una mano comiendo la fruta en su plato. "Se supone que todos los psiquiatras tenían que decírselo a sus pacientes ¿Qué pasó con el tuyo?"

Marinette apuñaló su carne con su tenedor.

"La he estado evitando, no puedo soportar a alguien como la doctora Charlotte a mi alrededor."

A pesar de todo, Marinette no puede evitar sentir un poco de lástima por la doctora, no es su culpa, después de todo _es su trabajo._ Aunque sinceramente, la idea de hablarle a una desconocida de sus problemas es un poco atractiva, si pudiera hacer eso no tendría que manejar con las reacciones de la otra porque no es una persona que conozca.

El problema es que sus problemas no pueden ser contados.

Lo que necesita es un amigo, un amigo que no juzgue su cordura como todos lo hacen a su alrededor, un amigo que no la mire y sólo vea a su máscara, un amigo que pueda escucharla sin quejarse.

La respuesta le cae improvistamente.

"¿Adrien?"

"¿Uhm?"

Marinette lo mira de nuevo.

"¿Somos amigos?"

Adrien se congela, su tenedor a mitad de camino de su boca mientras la voltea a ver. Hay algo increíblemente vulnerable escondido en sus ojos.

"¿Lo somos?"

Marinette sonríe.

"Lo somos."

Hay un cosquilleo agradable cuando lo afirma en voz alta, una especie de satisfacción y leve felicidad. La sonrisa que se desliza en el rostro de Adrien es la sonrisa más sincera que ha visto nunca en su vida, y cuando vuelven a su habitación lo primero que Adrien hace es sacar un celular debajo de su colchón.

Los aparatos electrónicos están prohibidos.

 _Ese increíblemente astuto rubio._

Proverbio de hoy: Una cosa es creer en segundas oportunidades, otra muy diferente es pensar que todos las merecen.

* * *

 **He pensado en conseguir un beta, pero no estoy muy segura si hay alguno en el fandom de MLB**

 **Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo :'c Tenía un bloqueo de escritora y simplemente me faltaba tiempo para escribir.**

 **No sé cómo pude continuar, pero aquí estoy xDD**

 **¡Les agradezco tanto su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! :DD**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Me.**


	9. Planes

**Summary:** Adrien ha estado demasiado asustado ante la posibilidad de tomar una decisión difícil, así que comete un par de errores, en primer lugar; como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** Planes.

 _Siempre tenía ese sueño como mi padre antes que yo._

 _Así que empecé a escribir canciones, empecé a escribir historias._

 _Algo acerca de la gloria, simplemente parecía aburrirme siempre,_

 _porque solo aquellos a los que realmente quiero me llegarán a conocer de verdad._

 **Lukas Graham- 7 years.**

 **.**

Adrien no puede recordar la última vez que despertó tan ridículamente temprano. El sol no ha salido y todo está en un inquietante silencio. No puede recordar lo que soñó, pero no está muy seguro de querer recordarlo. Probablemente fue otra pesadilla.

Adrien se levanta lentamente de su cama, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Marinette. _Marinette_ , aquella agradable compañera de clase suya que al final resultó ser una total sorpresa. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención, tan solo había asumido que Marinette era demasiado tímida como para hablar con personas fuera de su círculo social, Adrien antes había sido entre amable y distante con ella, pensando que sólo estaba respetando los deseos de ella. No estaba seguro si se había equivocado, pero eso carecía de importancia ahora.

 _Amigos_. Tan sólo pensar en la palabra le sube el ánimo. A parte de Nino no estaba seguro de poder llamar alguien más de esa manera. Siempre se había sentido solo cuando a la única persona que más o menos caía en esa clasificación era Chloé. Pero ahora también tiene a Marinette, y no le importan las extrañas circunstancias en las que se volvieron cercanos, porque ahora son amigos.

Una sonrisa curvea sus labios mientras observa el bulto durmiente de Marinette. Desde que ella llegó ahí ha pensado que la forma en que duerme es muy curiosa, en sentido vertical y hecha bolita, luciendo como si sólo fuera las sabanas concentradas en un solo punto. Lo único que puede distinguir de ella es su pelo desparramado sobre la almohada. Desde que ella afirmó que eran amigos se siente diferente, un persistente deseo de querer seguirla a todas partes para llamar su atención no lo ha dejado desde la tarde anterior. Se ha resistido, pero todavía no sabe lo que significa.

Le da una especie de miedo.

Al igual que el sentimiento de lealtad recién adquirido, que le hace sentir como un niño perdido. Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin un pilar donde apoyarse que al conseguir uno no está seguro de que hacer.

Apoyar. Es lo que mejor puede hacer, y es por ello que aceptó con increíble facilidad la petición de Marinette la noche anterior.

Ayudarla a escapar va a ser un dolor de cabeza, pero si lo consigue al menos estará haciendo algo.

El colchón en donde Marinette duerme se hunde ante el peso de Adrien. El rubio no duda una vez sentado, poniendo toda la fuerza que puede reunir la empuja fuera de su cama al suelo. El chillido de sorpresa no tarda en aparecer en cuanto el sonido de ella cayendo al suelo suena.

"¿Tenías que despertarme así?" Marinette le pregunta furiosamente en un susurro, levantándose del suelo.

Adrien le sonríe. "Me pediste que te despertara temprano, nunca especificaste como."

A él no le importa si ella luce enojada, el enojo es mucho mejor que el vacío emocional en el que la ha visto inmersa. La distracción es la mejor táctica que tiene para desviarla de los pensamientos oscuros y acciones robóticas, no es bueno intentando hacer cosas buenas por las personas que le importan _-como lo del falso suicidio-_ pero hace todo lo que puede con tal de protegerlos.

Ha cometido tantos errores que ha llegado al punto de cuestionarse todas sus decisiones, está aterrado de que algo más salga mal. Si Marinette quiere escapar de esa institución mental él está dispuesto a ayudar sin cuestionarla mucho, desde la noche anterior donde Marinette le pidió prestado su celular para ponerse al corriente con el resto de París su decisión se ha solidificado. No sabe porque ella está tan desesperada por salir, pero parece importante.

Ambos se preparan para el día en silencio, todo está oscuro y por alguna razón siente que el sol todavía va a tardar en salir. Se miran a los ojos, Marinette asiente y de repente, todo está decidido.

Salir de la habitación es la parte más fácil, la puerta se abre con facilidad, pero el pasillo oscuro se extiende ante ellos de manera amenazante. No conocen lo suficiente bien el edificio y eso es un riego, un riego que están dispuestos a correr. Caminan con los hombros pegados, como si fueran una sola persona, despacio y silenciosamente. Para su suerte no hay nadie en los pasillos hasta que hacen su camino al comedor.

Luego, las cosas se complican.

El comedor tiene salida a seis pasillos, uno de ellos es de donde ellos vienen, del que sí conocen. Todavía tienen bastante tiempo. Marinette dobla al pasillo a la derecha sin vacilar, Adrien la sigue sin saber que esperar. No hay carteles, no hay señales ni indicaciones, todo es como un gigante laberinto.

El pasillo en el que entran resulta ser la zona de los chicos con problemas alimenticios. Adrien no cree que Marinette haya notado cuando abrió la puerta de una habitación al azar y miró a las personas huesudas dentro. Hay una salita con estantes altos y sillones de aspecto cómodos, pero aparte de ello el resto son habitaciones hasta que se topan con la pared y tienen que regresar. Adrien considera salir por alguna ventana, pero después de echar un vistazo a otras se da cuenta de que es imposible.

Todas tienen barrotes y están cerradas con llave.

Es una pena.

Los siguientes dos pasillos son básicamente lo mismo. Los problemas comienzan cuando entran al quinto. Adrien sabe que debió de haber estado al pendiente de la salida del sol, pero antes de darse cuenta el amanecer ha llegado, y con ello, la institución cobra vida.

El quinto son pasillos llenos de cuartos de materiales y mostradores. En ese si hay carteles; _Sala de proyección, habitación de materiales, centro de enfermería, indicaciones y sala de descanso_. Y Adrien reconoce los pasillos de inmediato, después de todo, él no estaba inconsciente cuando lo llevaron a la habitación en la que ha pasado la última semana- aunque si un poco desorientado y aterrorizado.

Al entrar al quinto tienen que entrar a la primera habitación que encuentran, hay personas en los pasillos, doctores, enfermeras y personas hablando con ellos.

La realización le golpea mientras murmura lo obvio. "Día de visita." _Correcto._

Marinette luce nerviosa mientras espía desde la puerta, dos enfermeras se están acercando a la habitación y no parecen querer detenerse a chalar fuera de la puerta.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Adrien tiene una idea, una _muy_ mala idea. Pero extrañamente no está en contra, y ella necesita su ayuda. Su padre va estar decepcionado con él, y probablemente sólo va a dañar más la relación que tienen, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Su imagen y la de su padre será dañada, pero eso ha dejado de importarle desde hace mucho.

Con un suspiro le sonríe, haciendo una señal para que guarde silencio y se quede quieta. Marinette no tiene tiempo de preguntar lo que está haciendo cuando las enfermeras entran hablando animadamente. Dos golpes en rápida sucesión y los cuerpos están en el suelo.

Algunos conocimientos de cuando era Chat Noir nunca lo abandonaron.

Bastante conveniente.

"¡¿Eres idiota?!" Marinette luce -una vez más- furiosa con él.

Adrien la ignora mientras le quita a una su bata y un suéter mientras se los lanza a Marinette.

"Las enfermeras también tienen pantalones blancos." Adrien reflexiona mirándolas. "Ponte el suéter, la bata y amárrate el pelo en una coleta... ¡Oh! ¡Y ponte ese cubre bocas!"

Marinette se aprieta el puente de la nariz, como si necesitara juntar toda la paciencia del mundo.

"Adrien, _tengo 16 años_ , yo definitivamente no puedo pasar como una enfermera." A pesar de que Marinette le gruñe se coloca la ropa y el cubre bocas. " _Además_ , esto es poco ético." Ella agrega en un murmullo descontento.

Adrien lo sabe, la segunda parte de su plan está destinado en cubrir esa parte.

Vuele a sonreír.

"Bueno… ahí es donde entro yo."

Y mientras Adrien se explica y Marinette se agarra el pelo en una coleta una sensación de nostalgia lo invade.

Es casi como si volviera a tener una aventura como héroe.

Y para él, es suficiente.

* * *

 **Estuve viendo lo de los betas ¡Gracias AlbaSky! :D Sabía que había perfiles para ellos, pero no tenía idea de que se podían buscar de esa manera. De los que había sólo tres cubrían las características que más o menos necesito, pero sigo dudando mucho. No sé si es mi naturaleza como procrastinadora pero no he contactado a ninguno.**

 **En fin, lamento mi ausencia. Pero desde que salí de vacaciones no me he sentido estresada y tiendo a escribir más cuando lo estoy. Es extraño, y poco beneficioso para mí. Saqué ese diez que quería.**

 **En cuanto a la historia, estuve toda la semana anterior intentando construir y escribir algo pero nada venía a mi mente cuando lo hacía. Mirar la hoja en blanco de Word me terminó estresando tanto que -irónicamente- comencé otra historia que** _ **definitivamente**_ **no voy a subir. Soy mala intentando ser responsable.**

 **¡Los amo a ustedes y a sus comentarios, seguidores y favoritos!**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Me. :D**


End file.
